The Beach House Dream
by HermyWhereHagger
Summary: What would you do if you thought things about one of your closest friends that you shouldn't have? What if you started to dream about them? What would you do? This is about how Harry deals with his little problem. With HHr, RL, and DG.


**The Beach House Dream**

**Disclaimer: I woefully inform you that I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter One – Let The Games Begin…**

_Harry leaned over the balcony of some house on the beach and he let the gentle caresses of the wind sweep over his face. He let in a deep breath and recognized the scent of the ocean and it soothed him. Then the same sweet aroma of apples enveloped him it was only a familiar fragrance because, even after Sirius's death, this was only the recurring dream he had. Harry turned around immediately eager to see who this person was that made him feel so safe and loved. _

"Wake Up! You need to hurry up or you're going to miss the train." Mrs. Weasley wrapped on the door loudly.

Harry groaned, he loved Mrs. Weasley to death but he had had that same dream for over a month and always awoke before seeing the person that he believed loved him unconditionally. Also he was sure he would see her, whoever they were, before going back to Hogwarts but as it was he wouldn't make back to Hogwarts if he didn't get up now. So he threw back the covers of the bed he was in, got dressed and exited the room he shared with Ron, his trunk in tow.

Now on the train Harry pondered his dream. The girl, at least he hoped they were, seemed so familiar to him it was like he had known her all his life. But then again he never actually saw her face.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione waved her hand in front of is face

"Huh." Harry replied

"You've been staring out that window for the last half hour." Hermione looked confused

"Oh…" He mumbled; he secretly wished they hadn't noticed

"Do you want to tell us something?" Ron butted in with a silly grin plastered to his face.

"Well there is this dream it starts out me in a beach house…" Harry told them the dream that was now vividly playing out in his head "But then I wake up and never see her." Harry sighed.

"Wow that sounds like a bad ending for you 'Arry" Ron mumbled though the chocolate frogs he was stuffing down his throat.

"What it sounds like is that Harry loves this girl as much as she loves him." Hermione said looking crestfallen.

"That's absurd I don't know love never have and most likely never will." He spat disbelieving "I should never have told you guys I knew it was a stupid idea." He said as he stormed out of the compartment and immediately bumping into Malfoy.

"Sorry Potter that was all my fault." He sullenly said; Harry grasped his shoulders and shook him slightly saying.

"Where is Malfoy and what have you done with him?" Harry grinned slightly.

While inwardly thinking '_Not that I miss him._'

"What do you expect Harry…another insult," His eyes never meeting his "Cause I'll gladly come up with one for your amusement."

"D-id you c-all me Harry?"

"That is your name last time I checked." His eyes finally found there way to Harry's.

Regaining his composure Harry retorted, "You check?"

"Sod off Potty." He sneered

"Back to insults now?" Harry grinned, "Damn without them you were actually bearable to be around."

"I hate to ask it but will you talk with me?" Malfoy said uncertainly.

Harry, a little surprised, agreed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry awkwardly started

"Well I was kind of wondering if you'd care to be friends with me?" Malfoy asked timidly.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Would you be my friend?" He reiterated.

"Why?" Harry gaped "After all those years of insults, tricks, and oh yeah did I forget all those insults."

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but Harry kept ranting on

"I just don't get it."

"Well to start off from the beginning I turned against the Dark Side and now the whole of Slytherin has shunned me from them so I was sent to live with another relative and have been replaced into Gryffindor…So will you be my friend Harry?" He explained

"Sure." Harry replied timidly

"Great…so were are Hermione and Ron?"

"I left their compartment."

"Why?"

"You think I'm going to tell you Malfoy."

"After all I am your friend and please call me Draco."

"Well I told them about this dream I've been having."

"Well, go on you can tell me anything…I promise I won't laugh…much."

"It starts off on the balcony of a beach house…" Harry went on to tell the story for the second time today about a dream so blissful he couldn't wait to go to sleep "And it ends with someone waking me up and I never see her face."

"Well what I think is you've got it bad for this girl and you don't even know who it is."

"Right on the gallon Draco."

"Were their reactions so bad that you had to leave?"

"Yep."

"So how did they react?"

"Ron looked like he wasn't listening and Hermione…Hermione was um, well to be truthful she looked disappointed." Harry sighed

"Well isn't it obvious? she fancies you."

"What?"

"Do I always have to repeat things to you?"

"It's just that is ridiculous Hermione would never think of me as more than a best friend…right?"

"It's possible."

"Nah Hermione wouldn't think of me that way."

"The real question is do you think that Hermione is the dream girl you never see?" Draco raised an eyebrow

"What?"

"Come Harry you know what I said so don't play dumb with me."

"Well…"

"Harry are you in…here?" Hermione opened the compartment door.

"Harry do you realize you're sitting with Malfoy?" Ron whispered.

"I'm perfectly aware of that fact Ron." Harry whispered back furiously.

"Don't get mad at me you're the one sitting with Malfoy." Ron whispered hurriedly.

"Hello Ron, Harry right here," They both turned their head towards Draco "Yeah I'm still here so if you don't mind would you not talk about me and Ron you can call me Draco."

"D-id you c-all me Ron?"

This was like déjà vu the more they talked "Yeah that is your name at least it was the last time I checked."

"You check?" Hermione looked bewildered

"Will you guys be my friends too? Harry already accepted."

"But why? After all those insults, tricks, and did I…" Ron started off.

"Yeah Ron, Harry and I already went over this." Draco calmly responded.

"Really how did you go about it?" Ron asked with amusement

"You don't want to know." Harry confirmed

"But you haven't gone over it with us." Hermione pressed on.

"Harry, my friend, can you take care of this for me?" Draco grasped the bridge of nose.

"Sure." Harry responded, "Well when I stormed out I bumped into Draco here and we started talking he asked me to be he friend, I accepted and he told me that the Slytherins shunned him because of refusing the Dark Lord and has been placed into Gryffindor."

"So will you guys be my friends too?" Draco asked apprehensively.

"If Harry is I'll be your friend." Hermione joined them in the compartment.

"Thanks Hermione…so how about you Ron?" Draco looked gratefully at Hermione.

"Okay just don't expect to get any trust in return." Ron answered.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Draco laughed and they all joined in his laughter.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they all tumbled out of the train and got into a carriage when Draco spoke up:

"Oh yeah Ron sorry about those slugs in second year." They all dissolved into laughter except Ron who was mumbling about how disgusting the slugs were, when the carriage came to a stop. They piled out of the carriage and into the Great Hall where the welcoming feast began and a new friendship strengthened.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled "I have a few start of term announcements to make first as most of you know the Forbidden Forest is like its name states forbidden; second our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Nymphadora Tonks," Everyone clapped as she stood up "and her assistant Remus Lupin," and everyone clapped for him as well "Quidditch try outs start in two weeks on September 14th with that dually noted I would like to announce the new Quidditch Captains for the Houses and they are Adrian Pucey for Slytherin, Cho Chang for Ravenclaw, Zechariahs Smith for Hufflepuff, and last but not least Gryffindor houses captain for this year is Harry Potter." The tables clapped for their respective houses.

Harry was dumbfounded being Quidditch Captain meant that he was back on the team but what confused him more was that he never got his Firebolt back. But Harry shrugged and went back to listening to Dumbledore.

"The last thing to announce is that this year before Christmas Break Hogwarts is hosting a Christmas Ball and on Valentine's Day will be a Valentine's Day Ball, so we are going to extend the amount of time you have in Hogsmeade to pick out your dresses and dress robes so now eat!" He finished and food appeared so everyone started to eat.

"So, Harry who are you going to ask to the balls?" Draco asked grinning

"You know what Draco I don't know… who are you going to ask?" Harry glared at him

"I have an idea." Draco said nonchalantly

"Me too." Ron spoke up "How about you Hermione?"

"I have to say I'm with Harry I really just don't know." She replied

They were all asleep and Harry had something very familiar to him going through his head:

_Harry leaned over the balcony of the same house on the beach and he let the gentle caresses of the wind sweep over his face. He let in a deep breath and recognized the scent of the ocean and it soothed him. Then the same sweet aroma of apples enveloped him it was only a familiar fragrance because this was the only the recurring dream he had. Harry turned around immediately eager to see who this person was that made him feel so safe and loved. And finally he met the sweet gaze he had been waiting to see for an entire month. He met the engaging gaze of Hermione Granger. He saw her and smiled he had a jumble of feelings fluttering in stomach. She got on her toes and leaned upward while he instinctively moved his face downward he could feel her warm breath on his lips when…_

"Harry wake up it's time for breakfast Ron already went down." It was Draco who woke him and Harry groan loudly "Oh yeah Harry did you see her this time?"

"Yeah I did." Harry grumbled

"So who is it?" Draco persisted

"Hermione." Harry whispered

"What?" He asked

"Hermione." Harry whispered again

"Really?" He said disbelievingly

"Yep…so I guess you were right." Harry said

"So what happened this time that you are so mad that I woke you?" Draco questioned

"We almost kissed." Harry kept whispering

"I thought this dream was about you and Hermione not me and you but I'm flattered to say the least." Draco smirked as Harry threw a sock at him, "So it was getting hot and heavy…are you going to ask her to the Christmas Ball?"

"Sure if I can figure out why the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor." Harry grinned

Harry realized that he had in fact fallen for Hermione when he noticed his less than subtle staring during their classes. All he could focus on all day long was Hermione the way she bit her bottom lip when she was thinking hard and how her honey-cinnamon eyes glistened in the light. He had it bad and would kill himself if he didn't ask her to the ball and soon. He reverted his attention to his homework when Ron came bursting through the portrait hole with a smile on his face.

"What's up?" Harry asked

"I just asked Luna Lovegood to the Christmas Ball and she accepted…so what's up with you?" Ron replied happily

"Nothing." Harry said when Draco walked over with a grin on his face "Hey Draco who is the unlucky girl that accidentally said yes?"

"Ginny." He sighed

"Yeah if you do anything to hurt her I'll have to beat you to a pulp my friend." Ron grinned

"So Harry did you ask dream girl out yet?" Draco asked

"No." He spoke quietly as his dream girl walked into the common room and Harry got up

"Er…Hermione can I speak to you for a second." Harry said

"Sure Harry and Dumbledore told me to give you this." She pulled out his Firebolt and handed it to him

"Thanks." He breathed

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the next Hogsmeade trip and to the Christmas Ball with me?" He timidly asked.

Hermione stood stalk still she couldn't believe that Harry her best friend and whom she personally had fancied since third year had asked her to the ball.

"Um…well you don't have to…I…guess…" Harry trailed off

"Oh no Harry I would love to go to the ball with you." Hermione said regaining her composure.

"Great!" Harry grinned "So I will find you the next Hogsmeade trip in the common room at 5 o'clock."

"Okay…see you Harry." And she brushed past him back into the common room and he smiled to himself and sauntered back inside.

(LATER THAT NIGHT:)

_Harry leaned over the balcony of the same house on the beach and he let the gentle caresses of the wind sweep over his face. He let in a deep breath and recognized the scent of the ocean and it soothed him. Then the same sweet aroma of apples enveloped him it was only a familiar fragrance because this was only the never-ending dream he had. Harry turned around immediately eager to see Hermione. He met the charming gaze of Hermione Granger. He saw her and smiled he had a jumble of feelings fluttering in stomach. She got on her toes and leaned upward while he instinctively moved his face downward he could feel her warm breath on his lips when they touched lips slightly and nervously but she was a bit more force full. Their lips met in a full blown passionate kiss Harry believed this to be his first kiss, well I guess in a dream, it felt so real to him he thought if he opened his eyes fireworks would be going off next to them. They broke apart and Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and she said:_

_"I…"_

"Damn Harry you have got to wake up on your own." Harry woke up with a pillow to the head courtesy of Ron.

"Why…why!" Harry groaned out

"Tough night." Draco replied to Harry's groan

"More like wonderful night."

"What happened this time?"

"We kissed and then she was about to say something but thanks to my chum Ron I didn't get to hear what she said."

"Wow…maybe you should just ask her to the ball and get it over with."

"Ahead of you on that one."

"Really?"

"Yeah I asked her yesterday and she said yes."

"Great man now Ron, you, and me all have dates for the Christmas Ball…you think if this works out your going to ask her to Valentine's Day Ball?"

"Couldn't think of anyone better to go with."

"Hurry up guys we need to get down to breakfast now!" Ron broke off their conversation

"Looks like someone has a special meeting with a certain Ravenclaw." Draco retorted

"Yep!" Ron replied as they started to laugh

Harry didn't relize it yet but today was September 14th the day of Quidditch try-outs but what was clouding his memory was that this weekend was the first Hogsmeade trip and his first date with Hermione. Something else plagued his mind was his dream it had been a week and a half since the new addition was attached to his dream and he still hadn't heard what she was trying to say to him.

"So Harry what time tonight are the Quidditch try-outs?" Ron interjected into his thoughts

"What!" Harry yelled

"You did remember Quidditch Try-Outs?" Ron asked coyly

"No!" Harry yelled, "I didn't!"

"Well it's okay I posted an announcement in the common room about a week ago." Ron said nonchalantly

"Did you set a time?" Harry asked

"Well yeah but I didn't know if you wanted a different one." Ron casually said "Oh yeah it's at 8 o'clock."

"Ron you do know its 7:54." Harry stated

"Bloody Hell we have to go Harry…see you later Hermione." Ron hurriedly ran

"So the only position we needed tonight were three chasers," Ron nodded "well those are easy Ginny, Draco, and Anna Hines."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ron said

"Okay we got that sorted out what next?" Harry looked at Ron knowingly and they simultaneously said, "SLEEP!"

(LATER THAT NIGHT:)

_Harry leaned over the balcony of the same house on the beach and he let the gentle caresses of the wind sweep over his face. He let in a deep breath and recognized the scent of the ocean and it soothed him. Then the same sweet aroma of apples enveloped him it was only a familiar fragrance because this was only the never-ending dream he had. Harry turned around immediately eager to see Hermione. He met the charming gaze of Hermione Granger. He saw her and smiled he had a jumble of feelings fluttering in stomach. She got on her toes and leaned upward while he instinctively moved his face downward he could feel her warm breath on his lips when they touched lips slightly and nervously but she was a bit more force full. Their lips met in a full blown passionate kiss Harry believed this to be his first kiss, well I guess in a dream, it felt so real to him he thought if he opened his eyes fireworks would be going off next to them. They broke apart and Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and she said:_

_"I…I…I Love You."_

_"I…"Harry responded_

"Get Up! Get Up it is Hogsmeade today." Draco woke him with a smirk and Harry groaned "Are you groaning because you have a date with Hermione today or because I woke you from a breathtaking dream." He wiggled an eyebrow

"Both." Harry groaned again as Draco laughed.

When they were at lunch Harry couldn't look at Hermione in the eyes and to tell the truth she was avoiding his eyes too. Before he knew it Ginny was in the Boy's Dormitory helping pick out his clothes.

"No, no…just won't work." She muttered for the 50th time throwing another shirt behind her shoulder

"Ginny hurry up its 4:53." Harry urged

"It's okay Harry because I found your outfit." She turned around with a deep red polo, khaki pants, and his school shoes.

"Brilliant." He took the clothes from her and made a dash for the bathroom with only a couple minutes to spare.

As he scampered down the stairs as the clock chimed, it was 5 o'clock. He sat nervously in an armchair waiting for Hermione to come down. Hoping that she hadn't stood him up Harry looked towards the girls dormitory staircase to be greeted with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Hermione was walking down the staircase wearing blue jeans and a light blue blouse with her hair tied in a loose ponytail. She was simple but he liked it. He stood up and said:

"Hi."

"Hi." She giggled slightly

"We should head down to the carriages." Harry awkwardly said

"Yes, we should."

And they walked to the carriages and got in.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked

"I was hoping we could go to Honeydukes first and oh yeah I told Ron and Draco we'd meet them at 6 o'clock in the Three Broomsticks." Hermione offered

"Sounds good to me…you look gorgeous tonight." Harry blushed

"Thank You…you look handsome yourself." Hermione blushed as the carriage came to a stop and they jumped out.

They walked to Honeydukes to find it packed with Hogwarts students and decided against going in and walked the length of Hogsmeade talking quietly.

"So its about six, do you want to head back to the Three Broomsticks." Harry questioned with a smile.

"Yeah…race you!" And she took off and Harry was hot on her tail, he caught up before they got into the Three Broomsticks to see Ron, Luna, Draco, and Ginny already there.

"Where have you guys been?" Draco asked with a smirk

"We walked all through Hogsmeade…but I don't think I want to ask where you guys have been." Harry smirked back

"Your right you don't want to know." Draco commented as they all laughed

"What will you lot have?" Madam Rosemerta asked

"Butterbeers all around." Ron said as she left to go get them

"So how was your first date?" asked Luna

"Great!" Hermione said as Harry's face split into a wide grin

"I remember Ronald and my first date." Luna commented

"Well spit it out." Draco leaned in all of a sudden interested as Ron's ears turned a shade of pink

"Okay…it was like this…" Luna started

_(Ron and Luna's date)_

_Ron and Luna were in the Three Broomsticks. Ron was sitting playing with a spot on the table while Luna was looking at him expectantly. _

"_Well Ronald what are we to do next?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Let's go out on to the streets."_

"_Sure."_

_They walked around much like Harry and Hermione had done today. Ron had stuffed his hands in his pockets not noticing that Luna was glaring at him with her arms crossed._

"_OK Ronald let's just go back to the castle." _

"_OK."_

_The walk to the castle was silent and much like when they were in Hogsmeade. When they reached the castle Ron walked Luna back to Ravenclaw's Tower, it was behind a tapestry of Ravenclaw herself. When they got there:_

_"Bye." Ron muttered_

_He turned and walked away. He was just about to get away when Luna grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him close to her._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I didn't get to say goodbye, Ronald."_

_Luna pulled Ron into a passionate kiss, Ron with his eyes wide as saucers. He slowly softened against her and they continued. They came up for air._

_"Goodbye Ronald." _

_And they went their separate ways._

_(End)_

"Was that really how it went…Ronald?" Draco asked disbelievingly, Ron just glared and nodded quietly at him.

"Well considering it's Harry and Hermione's first date I'm guessing it's time to hear about me and Draco's first date." Everyone nodded his or her agreement.

_(Draco and Ginny's First Date)_

_Draco was at the foot of Gryffindor Girls Dormitory steps waiting quite patiently. He was dressed in black slacks, a deep red silk shirt, with a golden tie that had an eerie glow to it, and shiny black shoes. His hair was brushed casually to the sides and he was holding a bouquet of soft pink roses. Ginny walked down the stairs in an elegant soft red silk dress with golden earrings and a simple golden necklace. _

_"You look absolutely stunning." He whispered in her ear_

_"Thank You."_

_"Shall we." He said sticking his arm out for her to grasp and she did. They walked to a wonderful nightclub called Swing were the only songs played were slow songs. Ginny set her roses down at a table and they started to dance. They were dancing cheek to cheek when Draco whispered in Ginny's ear:_

_"Did I tell you that you look utterly breath taking." His warm breath tickling her ear._

_"I believe you did." She giggled _

_They went back to their table and had a romantic dinner then went back to dancing. After a while they headed back to the castle and at the mouth of the stairs to the Girls Dormitories, Draco and Ginny both leaned in and were engaged in a very loving kiss. They pulled back and said their goodbyes and went to their respective dormitories._

_(End)_

"Wait that is not how it ended." Draco said looked over saw Ginny glaring at him "Then again maybe it did go that direction." Everyone laughed at Draco's expense.

"Oh my gosh it is about an hour till we have to get back to the castle." Hermione gasped

"Well I think we should all separate into our pairs so we can share the last hour with them." Ron suggested they all nodded their heads in agreement and the guys split the bill three ways and paid.

Harry and Hermione again found themselves walking around Hogsmeade except this time Harry was carrying a bag filled with Honeydukes's treats that he had bought Hermione and they were holding hands.

"Harry."

"Yes."

"It's about half an hour till we have to go back to the castle but if we go now we can walk around the lake or something."

"That's a brilliant idea."

And when they got to the lake it was still ten minutes till they had to be inside. They had not even been walking for two minutes when it started to rain Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran back to the castle…hand in hand. They were in Gryffindor common room, soaking wet.

"I'm not finished with this date just yet I'll meet you down here in fifteen minutes." Harry breathlessly spoke and she nodded her head.

When you looked long enough and hard enough you could see the desire hidden within their eyes. Fortunately, for them, they saw that raw emotion in each other's eyes. To this day neither of them can tell you who leaned in first because all they remember is the incredible warm sensation their bodies felt when they melted into the most zealous kiss the world has ever seen. They pulled back with identical grins on their faces.

"See you in 15 minutes." She breathed. Hermione was already two steps up the staircase when Harry pulled her into another kiss.

"Dress fancy." He whispered as they finally went to their separate rooms

Harry was back in the common room waiting for Hermione wearing a green silk shirt, a silver tie, black slacks, and a pair of Ron's nice shoes. He doubted that Hermione realized it was her birthday but Harry was going to show her. He had bought her a bouquet of white roses and blue velvet box in his pocket containing her birthday present. He checked his watch for the 16th time and when he looked up he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and it was Hermione. She was wearing a blue silk dress with silver high heels, her hair was in a loose bun, and she had a few simple silver bracelets around her wrist.

"Hi Harry." She said timidly

He was at a loss for words and was wondering if she had seen his brain leak out his ear.

"Er…um…er…um." Harry stumbled, and then regaining control of his voice he said:

"You look magnificent." She blushed at his words

"You don't have to say that Harry."

"But I'm sure you know that you're the most beautiful creature to grace this earth." She blushed deeply

"You Mr. Potter look quite dashing if I say so myself." It was Harry's turn to blush

"I'll lead the way if you don't mind." Harry smiled softly

They walked and they walked until they came to a tower known as Godric's Tower where Gryffindor's could have a romantic dinner with their person of choice there was an elegant round table for two set up for the both of them. Once they sat down Dobby appeared.

"Mr. Potter on a date with Ms. Granger the day has finally come then?" Dobby squeaked

"Yes," Harry looked towards Hermione "Yes it has, now Dobby could you get us the usual?"

"Anything for you, Mr. Potter." And he popped away

"Well our food should take awhile why don't we dance." As soon as the words left his mouth the room started playing music.

"Shall we?" He grinned

She got up and started to dance with him.

"I thought you hated to dance." Hermione whispered

"Well I did…I guess…sort of." Harry replied

"Why?"

"Well one summer Aunt Petunia sent me to a 4-week camp on dancing." Harry paused "I don't know why she sent me I guessed it was because she wanted me out of the house and I assumed that the dance camp was the cheapest…I thought at least she could care for me a little."

Harry thought of something then commanded the room to play a certain song.

"I know this song." He said

"What is it?"

"It's an old American song called 'Always and Forever' they used it at the camp to teach us how to slow dance, I'll sing it for you."

"_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me   
That somehow came true  
And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
'Cause we've got a life of love  
That won't ever change and... Everyday  
Love me your own special way   
Melt all my heart away  
With a smile  
Take time to tell me   
You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together _

_I'll always love you forever  
(Always forever love you)  
Foreeeeeeeever   
There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do  
And if you get lonely  
Phone me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and... Everyday  
Love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away  
With a smile  
Take time to tell me  
You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you forever  
(Forever and a day)  
Foreeeeeeeever." _Harry's eyes were closed the whole entire time he sang to her and just now opened them to see Hermione crying.

"I hope I wasn't that bad." Harry joked

"No you weren't Harry it's just where did you learn to sing so well?"

"Two words: Singing Camp."

They didn't notice that the music stopped. Harry remembered her gift and thought it was a perfect time to give it to her. So he pulled it out.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered

"Oh Harry!" She opened it to find a simple clear gem on a silver chain. Harry helped her put it on and she saw that it changed into a blue sapphire. "Thank You."

"I have one like it." He pulled from his shirt a simple gold chain with a red ruby on it. "It will glow if the other is in trouble."

"Thank You." She whispered again

"Mr. Potter your food is served." Dobby popped away. They ate in silence glancing up at each other now and then.

"I'm sorry our time was so short but we have fifteen minutes before curfew." Harry smiled so they made their way to Gryffindor Common room.

"Goodnight." They whispered in unison and shared a soft kiss goodbye.

(Later That Night:)

_Harry leaned over the balcony of a familiar house on the beach and he let the gentle caresses of the wind sweep over his face. He let in a deep breath and recognized the scent of the ocean and it soothed him. Then the same sweet aroma of apples enveloped him. Harry turned around immediately eager to see Hermione. He met the cordial gaze of Hermione Granger. He saw her and smiled he had a blend of feelings fluttering in his stomach. She got on her toes and leaned upward while he unconsciously moved his face downward he could feel her warm breath on his lips when they touched lips slightly and nervously but she was a bit more force full. Their lips met in a full blown passionate kiss it felt so real to him he thought if he opened his eyes fireworks would be going off next to them. They broke apart and Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and she said:_

_"I…I…I love you."_

_"I love you too." Harry responded_

Harry woke up in surprise the words that came out of his mouth in his dream felt so right for him to say to Hermione and nearly scared him to death. He didn't know what love felt like but when he was with Hermione he felt something so foreign to him that until now he couldn't place the feeling now it was…love that he felt when he held her or when he kissed her or even when she was just in the same room as him…she was his love. He put on a robe and waltzed down into the common room with a new spring in his step that was the walk of a man in love. When he got down there he saw someone he wasn't expecting…

"Hermione!" He exclaimed she got up and jumped into his waiting arms.

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled

"What?" Hermione said astonished

"I love you." He whispered

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"But Harry how do you know we've only been going out for a day?"

"I know because when I'm with you I'm on top of the world you make me feel as if I could take on Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters at once you make me feel something no one has ever been able to let me feel you fill the hole in my heart that came with living with the Dursleys all those years of not being told that I was loved." Harry now had tears in his eyes "I love you."

"Oh Harry." Hermione hugged him tightly "I…I…I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes Harry I love you more than anyone in the entire world and I will always love you."

And Harry fell asleep with her in his arms and yet another part of his dream played out.

_Harry leaned over the balcony of a familiar house on the beach and he let the gentle caresses of the wind sweep over his face. He let in a deep breath and recognized the scent of the ocean. Then the same sweet aroma of apples enveloped him. Harry turned around immediately eager to see Hermione. He met the cordial gaze of Hermione Granger. He saw her and smiled he had a blend of feelings fluttering in his stomach. She got on her toes and leaned upward while he unconsciously moved his face downward he could feel her warm breath on his lips when they touched lips slightly and nervously but she was a bit more force full. Their lips met in a full blown passionate kiss it felt so real to him he thought if he opened his eyes fireworks would be going off next to them. They broke apart and Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and she said:_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." Harry responded_

_Their moment of silence was short lived because voices everywhere around him were yelling either 'Daddy!' or 'Dad!' He turned to see five wonderful children staring at him._


End file.
